As the technology of electronic devices has developed, the electronic devices are able to detect inputs from various input tools.
For example, the electronic device is able to receive a predetermined input from an input tool which uses an electromagnetic resonance (EMR) phenomenon.
Therefore, the electronic device is able to perform various functions using an input tool and the EMR phenomenon.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.